1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fields of display terminals, and particularly, to a download management method and device based on an Android browser.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularization of Android systems in consumer electronic products, smart cloud televisions equipped with Android systems become a focus of the color television industry. Like Android mobile phones, being equipped with Android operating systems, Android smart televisions allow users to run browsers to surf the Internet freely like on personal computers. However, since the Android system is an open platform, more and more developers are engaged in to develop a number of articles of application software. Most of the articles of application software are based on touch operations of mobile phones and panel computers, making it disadvantageous to run the articles of application software in televisions. What's worse, some articles of the application software may affect the running speed of the system of the television. Thus, in a situation where no controlling method is applied to the download resource, a user may download corresponding resources at will, which may cause some download resources to affect the safety and stability of the system of the television for not being suitable to the television.